


So I Can Adore You

by Cinder1124



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder1124/pseuds/Cinder1124
Summary: Fill for the 2019 Kinkmeme Flash Round prompt"Bellarke pregnancy kink please! Like they didn’t plan on getting pregnant, but Clarke can’t get enough of Bellamy’s cum. Now she’s six months along and super horny and keeps thinking about the night she got pregnant and wants to recreate it. All the filth, the more cum the better. Thanks!"





	1. But I had a great night 'cause you kept rubbing against my arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to make this 3 short chapters of smut, but I got a little carried away and didn't end up completing it before the end of the KM round. I am posting the first 3 chapters now, exactly as they appeared. Since I now have a bit more time to spare I think I will make it a bit longer, probably 2 or 3 more chapters. I plan on having it finished within the next few weeks.
> 
> I was a little slow on getting around to filing the prompt, but I promise I have it a laid out, and the filth is coming.

The Lyft driver was making a truly valiant effort to avert his eyes and Bellamy is honestly impressed. Clarke is wearing a little black dress that clings in all the right places and her cleavage has never looked better. Bellamy is struggling to look anywhere else himself as she nuzzles into his side. 

Until she leans in, takes his hand and slides it up under the short skirt. When he feels her sweet wetness and realises that she isn’t wearing anything under the dress his eyes snap to hers. Bellamy and Clarke had shared a bottle of wine over dinner, but the glazed look in Clarke’s eyes is more than just a buzz from the alcohol. 

“Princess, what are you trying to do to me?” he groans.

Clarke leans in again. “All night I’ve been thinking about your big, hard cock and how badly I can’t wait for you to fill me up, fuck me hard, and make me melt.”

Bellamy was already rock hard, but he just about loses it at her words. He tilts his body to screen her from the Lyft driver, manoeuvrers his hand around so he is just lightly cupping her sex and licks a line up her neck, “Clarke, I can’t wait to fuck you so hard that you forget your own name,“ he whispers against the shell of her ear.

She grinds her clit against the palm of his hand and pulls back to make eye contact again. Just as he is about to give in and begin to devour her lips, the Lyft driver clears his throat. Bellamy pops his head up and realises they are home. Thank god! He is out of the car, pulling Clarke behind him immediately. “Thanks!” she calls out to the driver, with a deep blush on her cheeks. 

They can’t keep their hands off each other as they stumble up the short garden path to their little 1 bedroom bungalow. Clarke has the keys and her hands are shaking as she tries to unlock the door. Her excitement only arouses him more, and he presses his body up against her back and slides his hands around to roughly squeeze her tits whilst grinding his cock against her ass. Clarke lets out a shaky breath, “Bell, I can’t concentrate to get the door open, you’re too distracting.”

“That’s okay baby, I’m more than happy to get on my knees right here and fuck your cunt with my mouth until you fall apart around me,” Bellamy pauses. “Right where the neighbours can see us.”


	2. I want the entire street out of town just so I can be alone with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting smutty from here.
> 
> Titles are from "Adore" by Amy Shark. Stream it now! She is amazing!

Clarke somehow manages to get the door open and drags Bellamy inside whilst rolling her eyes at him. “I don’t know about the neighbours part, but the rest of that plan sounds pretty amazing to me.” She closes the door behind her, leans against it and turns back to Bellamy with a smirk. He takes her whole appearance in, shoulder length blonde curls, swollen red lips, heaving breasts, with her bra peeking out of the dress, flushed chest and cheeks, dress ridden up and just reaching the tops of her creamy, soft thighs. His eyes drift back to her stunning blue eyes, which are currently sparkling with amusement, “Like what you see Bell?” 

He steps closer, pressing his body up against her, slides his hands into her hair and holds her gaze, “I fucking love what I see Princess. I love you so much Clarke.” With that he finally claims her lips for the first time that night. She melts against him and slides her arms up around his neck. The kiss starts slow and sensuous, but within moments Clarke is biting his lower lip, licking into his mouth and sliding a hand down to his ass. She squeezes his glutes and hitches a leg around his waist and grinds her pussy over his hard cock. She is so wet he can feel her juices soaking into his jeans. The thought drives him to begin nibbling her ear, licking her neck, and sucking a mark onto her collar bone. “Take of your bra Princess, I want to see your gorgeous tits,” he commands as he yanks the top of her dress down. Clarke whimpers and complies quickly, freeing her heavy breasts. He slides his big palms over them, loving the contrast of his tanned, calloused hands against her delicate, ivory skin. He squeezes and Clarke bites her lip. He takes a nipple between his fingers, twists it roughly and Clarke lets out a squeak. He lowers his mouth to the same nipple, flicks it with his tongue and Clarke moans. Whilst he continues twisting that nipple, he moves to her other breast and takes it into his mouth, sucking hard and fast. With that Clarke lets out a long, loud moan and her entire body starts to tremble.

She pants out, “Bell… fuck… you’re being a tease.”

“No, I’m not princess, I’m just enjoying every inch of you. You know I’d never be a tease; your every wish is my command.”

Clarke looks him right in the eye, “Take off your shirt and get on your knees Bell, I want your tongue on my clit now.” Bellamy immediately drops to his knees, grasps the hem of her dress and slides it up, slowly revealing her cunt. 

As he removes his shirt, her breath hitches at the sight. She never gets over how beautiful he is. Broad shoulders, strong arms and amazing abs. Gorgeous freckles on his face and shoulders, luscious lips that are usually smirking. Eyes you could get lost in, framed with the longest lashes, and of course a mop of curls that call out for her to run her hands through them. 

He looks at her again and whispers, “As you wish Princess,” and then buries his face in her pussy. He knows her well and starts with quick flicks to her clit which quickly ramp up her breathing. She is already soaking, so Bellamy knows this won’t take long, but he still wants to enjoy the taste of her. He slowly licks and sucks on every part of her vulva and sucks a hickey onto her inner thigh. “When you see this for the next week Princess, remember my head between your thighs, marking you as mine.”

She is mostly making incoherent sounds by now, but somehow stutters out, “I love when you mark me, I’m yours and I love remembering the things you do to me.“ With a groan, he spears his tongue and fucks into her vagina, drawing more curses from Clarke. Realising how close she is, he slides one hand back up her chest and squeezes a nipple hard, slides two fingers inside her cunt and then latches his mouth onto her clit and sucks. Her inner walls start to flutter around his fingers, when she suddenly pushes his mouth back and groans, “No, stop.”

Bellamy freezes, worried he has hurt her, but her expression is still blissful as she drops to her knees too. “Sorry Bell, I didn’t mean to worry you. I wanted to come so badly, but I realised that I didn’t want to come like that. I really want to come together… with you… with your cock inside me. It’s all I’ve been thinking about all day and I just got a bit distracted by how amazing your mouth is.”

Bellamy chuckles. “I totally understand how distracting an amazing blow job can be.” He winks, “As much as I love feeling you come apart on my tongue, I can’t wait to be inside of you either.” He kisses her passionately again and they once again get lost in each other. Clarke moans as she tastes herself on his tongue. He slowly stands, lifting her with him, without breaking apart from her mouth, and her hands move to his belt buckle as his reach for her zipper. She wiggles his jeans and boxers down his hips and they both step out of what remains of their clothes. She brushes her hand over his length, closes her fist around him, squeezes and strokes. Bellamy looks down and just about comes at the sight of her petite hand stretching around his cock, “Princess, if you want us to come together I suggest you take it easy on me.”

Clarke giggles, “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” 

With that, Bellamy growls, picks Clarke up and throws her over his shoulder. “I need to get you to the bedroom as quickly as possible I think.” Clarke giggles again and squirms and only then does Bellamy realise that in this position her beautiful ass is right in his face and he can smell her arousal. He smacks her ass and moves down the hall while she rubs her thighs together in excitement.

In the bedroom he throws her on the bed and steps back to admire her naked body. Clarke’s hand snakes down between her legs, eager for some relief. Bellamy shakes his head disapprovingly as he moves to the nightstand. “Have you already forgotten your rules? I thought we were holding back our orgasms?”

Clarke pouts, as she shifts backwards so her head is on the pillows. “I just can’t wait Bell, I need you in me now. I’m so on edge. What are you doing all the way over there?”

“I’m getting a condom Princess.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m not ovulating, so it will be fine to pull out again. I don’t want any barriers between us. I want to feel your big hard dick as you split me in half”

Bellamy groans at the image as he joins Clarke on the bed. “This is my favourite week of the month. Getting to fuck you raw and then cum all over your amazing tits or ass.” He rolls over Clarke, cages her body with his and bites down hard just above her left nipple, causing Clarke to cry out. “Seeing my cum splattered across your body is like one of your beautiful paintings. You covered in my cum could be displayed in a museum. Then everybody would know you are mine and only mine.” He bites down on her right breast to punctuate his words and rolls his body to the sides so he can run a hand down her curves and back to her clit.

Clarke arches into his palm. “Fuck Bellamy, I’m already so turned on. I want you to cum across my tits and in my mouth. I love the taste of your cum and I don’t want to waste any.” At that she pushes Bellamy onto his back and slides down his body. Without any warning she takes his cock into her mouth, hollows her cheeks and sucks hard.

“Christ…christ…fuck,” Bellamy pants out. “Clarke, baby. You’re too good at that.”

Clarke looks back up at him from under her lashes, all innocent and wide eyed. And then she relaxes her throat and takes his cock right down to the hilt. He can see the outline of his cock in her throat, and she’s still looking up at him like she’s an angel, surrounded by a halo of golden hair. He just about comes right then, after 30 seconds in her mouth. It takes all his restraint not to start fucking her face. He is a blubbering mess. She obviously senses his distress and pulls his dick out of her mouth gently. 

As she sits up a string of saliva and pre-cum stretches between her lips and his tip, but she still looks so innocent. She is his every nasty fantasy come to life. 

She pouts in her adorable way, “I guess I know how you feel now. I really love giving you head and drinking your cum. Stopping midway is a real challenge.” She slides up his legs until she is straddling him, lining up her pussy and hovering just above his straining cock. “But now I know you are just as turned on as me, because I was worried that I was going to come way too soon.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to be a concern babe. I have been rock-hard since the appetisers at dinner. You turn me on so much. You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen.”

Clarke blushes and leans forward to kiss him. As Bellamy closes his eyes and loses himself in her kiss, she sinks her cunt down on the head of his cock. They both moan in unison as she sits up and places her hands on his chest. He is big and she is so small, he is ready to blow at how tight and wet she is. 

“Clarke…Princess…baby… you feel so amazing. You’re so tight. I love your pussy.” He blubbers incoherently. Clarke just whimpers in pleasure.

It takes her a few minutes of rotating her hips and slowly sinking down on him, but suddenly she opens for him and he slides home. The feeling of being embedded in her after all the teasing and foreplay is just about unbearable and he grips the sheets to anchor himself. He is watching Clarke’s face. She has her eyes closed, but looks blissful. 

She opens her eyes, smiles at him and begins moving, tilting her hips forward and rotating slowly. The pace is excruciating for him, but he lets her have the control. Her clit is grinding against him on every rotation, and there’s a hitch in her breath every time. 

“Princess, you look like my every fantasy right now. Watching you ride me is the hottest thing imaginable. How does it feel baby?” he rasps out.

Her reply is strained. “Bell, this is what I’ve been thinking about all day. Your cock inside of me, filling me up. I think I’m addicted to you. When we aren’t fucking I feel so empty. Your cock, your fingers, your tongue, they belong inside me.” Bellamy jerks up at her response and Clarke gasps. “Oh god Bell, I can feel you so deep.” His control is starting to unravel and he starts to thrust up into her, keeping to her pace. “You’re so big, I can feel you all the way to here.” She places her hand on her belly, just below her belly button.

He loses control at that. The thought of Clarke, feeling him so deep, he imagines he can brand her with his fucking. He surges upwards, wraps an arm around her waist and flips her onto her back, pinning her arms above her head. He thrusts hard into her, and bottoms out. “How’s that Princess? How deep can you feel me now?”

Clarke’s voice is a high whine, “Oh god Bellamy, that’s amazing. I want you to fuck me forever. I’m really close Bell. I want you to split me in half, fuck me deeper than I’ve ever been fucked before and cum hard.” She’s writhing against him, straining against his hands, her whole body is flushed. She continues rambling hot, filthy, dirty talk.

Bellamy can no longer speak; he is so desperate. He reaches down and grabs both her thighs, pushing them back and sideways until her knees are next to her head. He thrusts hard into her and he swears he gets even deeper. Clarke cries out even louder, she is just an endless stream of moans and groans. Bellamy sets a punishing pace, burying his cock inside her tight, wet pussy over and over again. He’s fucking her relentlessly and his strokes are starting to get erratic. He spanks her ass hard and that’s the catalyst that pushes her over the edge. Her entire body locks up briefly and her back arches as she lets out a scream, her pussy spasms and clenches down on his cock. He finally loses the last of his control, and comes hard, deep inside her pussy. He keeps coming and coming, and her cunt is still spasming around him. He shoots spurt after spurt of cum deep inside her, branding her. And then he collapses on top of her.

Clarke wraps her arms around him and they pant into each-other’s necks. He pulls his head back and kisses her, long and slow and sexy. He goes to move off her, but Clarke holds him close.

“Princess, I’m going to crush you.”

“No, I’m fine, I like the weight of you on me, plus I love the feeling of your cock inside me.”

Bellamy gasps, “Oh fuck, ‘my cock inside of you’. I forgot to pull out. Or more like I couldn’t have pulled out if my life had depended on it because your pussy feels like home.”

Clarke giggles. “It’s fine, I’m not ovulating, don’t even stress. I can go get the morning after pill tomorrow.” She wiggles her hips. “Besides, I loved the feeling of your hot cum filling me and I love how it's dripping out of me now. It’s really a turn on for me.”

“Is that right?” Bellamy smirks. 

“Oh yeah.” Clarke bites her lip.

“Well if that turns you on, how about this?” Bellamy winked at her and slid down her body. He settled between her legs and examined her cunt. “Princess, seeing my cum dripping out of you is so hot.” 

Bellamy slipped two fingers inside her until they were soaked, then he reached up and brought them to her lips. He rubbed the cum onto her bottom lip and she sucked them into her mouth. Relishing the taste and enjoying the glint in Bellamy’s eye. As she kept sucking his fingers he lowered his mouth to her and licked deep inside her pussy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I really would appreciate any and all feedback. I would love some constructive criticism.


	3. Spacing in and out of these dresses I wanna be found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny little teaser chapter here. This is just a taste of where the fic is headed.

6 months later

Clarke was standing in front of an easel that held a painting she was supposed to be working on. However, she was staring out the window, rubbing her bump absentmindedly and tracing a finger over and over her bottom lip. Whenever she remembered the night that they had gotten pregnant, she always ended up thinking about Bellamy’s fingers trailing his cum on her lips and sliding into her mouth.

And throughout her pregnancy she seemed to think about it a lot. She was already way addicted to sex with Bellamy, then they added a cum kink for her, a pregnancy kink for Bellamy, pregnancy hormones, and the knowledge that they could have all the unprotected sex they wanted. It’s not like she could get more pregnant. The last 3 months had been a marathon for them. They could barely go out in public without embarrassing their friends.

She heard a noise and turned to the door. Bellamy was leaning on the doorway, looking unfairly sexy and watching her. 

“I brought you a snack, thought you might be hungry.” He indicated a plate with pickles and hummus on it, her current craving. “However, now I’m wondering if you might be hungry for something other than food?”

Clarke blushes. “Am really I that transparent?”

Bellamy’s gaze darkens as he looks at her mouth. “You were standing here running your fingers over your lips, I know what that tell means by now.”

And just like that Clarke is turned on. All it takes is a dirty look from Bellamy these days and she’s ready to rip his clothes off. Bellamy puts down her plate of pickles and stalks towards her. His eyes are undressing her where she stands, and she can feel heat pooling in her underwear. Her hand automatically goes to her belly self-consciously. Bellamy has gotten more ripped with all the handyman work he has been doing to get their house ready for the baby, whilst she has been slowly turning into a whale. She is a little uncomfortable with her baby body, especially since it wasn’t planned, but Bellamy is crazy turned on by it. He sees her hesitation and his eyes soften a little. When he reaches her, the first thing he does is run his hand over her belly, then her hips and ass.

“Clarke, seeing you like this is the hottest thing I could ever imagine. Watching your body change as you grow my baby makes me want to take you to bed and never let you out. You are mine, and you are growing my child. Fuck, feel what the thought does to me.” Bellamy grabs her hand and brings it to the front of his jeans. His cock is rock hard and straining at the fly. “And remembering what we got up to that night 6 months ago is a huge turn on for me too.” 

I melt against him and the dark look in his eyes returns. He brings two fingers to my mouth and I suck them hard, he withdraws them slightly and runs them over my lower lip, back and forth like I had been minutes earlier. I let out a deep groan. I need his cum now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare a moment to comment. I have always been a fanfic consumer, but am only just starting to contribute, so I would love some feedback and criticism, even if its only a 1 word reply.
> 
> I'm also super motivated by other people, so if you are interested in reading more, LET ME KNOW!


End file.
